1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer apparatus mounting structure and, more particularly to such a computer apparatus mounting structure suitable for the installation of any of a variety of 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus including CD-ROM, CD-RW, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Among computer apparatus, 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus is the most popularly used standard. For example, CD-ROM and CD-RW adopt 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 design.
Conventionally, screws are used to fix a 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus to the inside of the case of a computer. During installation, the 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus is affixed to the inside of a mounting frame with screws, and then the mounting frame is mounted inside the computer.
However, it is complicated to fasten a 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus to a mounting frame. FIG. 1 shows another conventional 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus mounting design. As illustrated, the 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus 9 comprises a sliding rail 91 at each of the two opposite lateral sides, and a track assembly (not shown) is provided in a rack inside the computer for receiving the sliding rails 91 of the 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus 9. The 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus 9 further comprises a retaining device 92 at each sliding rail 91. After insertion of the 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus 9 into the rack inside the computer, the retaining device 92 automatically locks the 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus 9 to the rack.
This computer apparatus mounting design is still not perfect. Because the sliding rails 91 must be separately made and then fastened to the computer apparatus, the mounting time and cost of the computer apparatus are relatively increased.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a computer apparatus mounting structure, which reduces the number of parts and simplifies the mounting procedure, thereby saving much installation time and cost.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the computer apparatus mounting structure is comprised of a mounting frame, a computer apparatus, and a locking member. The mounting frame comprises an upper panel, a left-side panel, a right-side panel, a receiving open chamber surrounded by the upper panel, the left-side panel and the right-side panel. The upper panel has a front side terminating in a stop portion. The right-side panel has at least one through hole and an outwardly extended transverse flange disposed adjacent to the upper panel. The transverse flange has an elongated slot.
The computer apparatus is inserted from the front side of the mounting frame into the inside of the receiving open chamber. The computer apparatus has a top wall, a left-side wall, and a right-side wall respectively disposed corresponding to the upper panel, left-side panel and right-side panel of the mounting frame. The top wall of the computer apparatus has a front stop flange stopped at the stop portion of the upper panel of the mounting frame. The right-side wall of the computer apparatus has at least one locating holes corresponding to the at least one through hole of the right-side panel of the mounting frame. The locking member comprises a transverse plate, and a longitudinal plate, wherein the transverse plate supported on the transverse flange of the right-side wall of the right-side panel of the mounting frame and movable along the transverse flange toward the right-side panel of the mounting frame, and the longitudinal plate downwardly extended from the transverse plate and inserted through the elongated slot of the transverse flange. The longitudinal plate has at least one locating rod perpendicularly extended from one side thereof and adapted to pass through the at least one through hole in the right-side panel of the mounting frame and to insert into the at least one locating hole in the right-side wall of the computer apparatus to bold the computer apparatus inside the mounting frame.
Because the computer apparatus is not mounted with any external members, the outer appearance of the computer apparatus is maintained intact, and no any additional processing or installation procedure is required. Therefore, the invention saves much installation time and cost.
Further, the aforesaid computer apparatus can be a standard 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus. Because a standard 5xc2xcxe2x80x3 computer apparatus has standard specifications, the aforesaid computer apparatus mounting structure fits computer apparatus of different models from different suppliers for quick installation. When inserted the computer apparatus into the receiving open chamber of the mounting frame, the stop flange of the computer apparatus is directly stopped at the stop portion of the upper panel of the mounting frame to keep the locating holes in alignment with the through holes in the right-side panel of the mounting frame respectively.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.